


Slight Differences, A Few Changes

by Maria_333PH



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Mordred, Good morgana, Hurt Catheryn, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Misguided Uther, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Catheryn, Protective Hunith, Protective Knights, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: SUMMARYWherein Arthur acquires more than just a manservant after the feast, Lancelot chooses to stay as a bodyguard, Kilgharrah is still cryptic, Merlin somehow worms his way into the lives of quite a few people (and beings), and Catheryn just wants to help her almost brother heal.





	1. Arrival

**_Story Format_ **

Text - Narration

"Text" - Dialogue

_ Text _ \- Thoughts

**_Text_ ** \- Flashbacks

**Text** \- Dreams

**_Text_ ** \- Emphasis 

_ “Text” _ \- Letters/Invitations

#  **_→ Forest ←_ **

“-erlin…”

He could feel hands on his skin. Hands that burned him with patterns.

Marking him…

Branding him…

“Me...lin…!”

He could hear laughing voices, mocking him. Claiming to be his owners…

Claiming the right to use him whenever they want…

“-ke up… Please…! Merlin!”

He startled awake, gasping as though he had been denied the right to breathe. He looked around in a panic, taking in his surroundings. Catheryn didn’t move to hold him, but she did not move away from him either.

“We’ll be in Camelot soon, as long as we keep the same pace. They patrol this area of the forest at night, apparently.” she spoke in an attempt to calm him down. Her deep blue eyes closed and her face adopted a look of frustration. “Honestly, though. Who goes about patrolling with  **_beaters_ ** , of all people! They were so loud, right Merlin?”

Merlin laughed at the young girl’s words. Honestly, he doubted they would ever take beaters on patrol, but Catheryn was trying to calm him down. The least he could do was show some appreciation. He thought back to her first two statements.

Right.

They were in the forest, just half a day’s walk from Camelot, the city where his mother’s friend lived and worked. They had left his village and were now walking straight into what may or may not be a perpetual death trap.  Two peasants, with magic, heading for a city that bans magic…

Merlin stared off into the forest behind Catheryn, light blue eyes gaining specks of gold.

“Merlin?”

He looked her way, the gold no longer visible in his eyes. Catheryn gave him a worried and guilty look.  _ You shouldn't have mentioned Camelot yet, stupid! He's just woken from a nightmare!  _ She thought, recalling instances when his magic would lash out in a panic.

Merlin frowned at her expression, thinking she felt responsible for his nightmares. 

_ I’ve no idea why she feels guilty. She’s only twelve, for goodness sake! Even though she was there to see, she was…  _ He attempted to shake  **_those_ ** memories from his mind’s eye.  _ Catheryn had only been ten that time. Whether she was bound or not, she was not at fault for what happened. _

“Let's go. We still have quite a bit of land to cover.” He spoke in a mischievous tone, chuckling as his surrogate sister smiled at him. They cracked little jokes and chuckles as they walked on. By the time they reached the city’s gates, the sun had begun to set, giving the sky a light orange hue.

#  **_→ Camelot ←_ **

Upon reaching the city, they stopped outside the gates for a while, admiring the beauty of the place. The castle and it's towers seemed to watch over the area. People were bustling about in the market. 

_ It looks so peaceful…  _ Catheryn thought, brushing strands of long blond hair out of her eyes.  _ I hope Merlin and I will finally be able to move on here.  _ She watched her brother in all but blood from the corner of her eyes before attempting to stifle a giggle. “M-Merlin… the y-yellow leaves... do-on’t suit y-you… the-ey are  co-contra-asting with yo-your hair…!” she burst into laughter when he sent her a withering look. Merlin  reached up to pluck a leaf from his raven black hair and chuckled himself. “I was right! You've spent far too much time with Will!” He announced in an amused tone before heading through the gates, Catheryn following a few steps behind him.  “You were the one who told me to spend time with him.” She said with an innocent look, though mischief shone in her eyes. 

They talked and laughed as they headed for the courtyard, where it seems quite a bit of people had flocked to for some reason. Soon enough, the reason became clear as a man was lead to the executioner to be beheaded. The King of Camelot stood on the balcony of the castle, dressed in fine clothes, his red cape fluttered in the soft breeze. “Let this serve as a lesson to all.”  He addressed the people in a seemingly cold voice, as though he’d rehearsed the lines many times before delivering them. “This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic.”

Catheryn instinctively reached for Merlin’s right arm. She knew how much this could easily incur a panic attack. Even though they’d both heard of it already, it was different seeing it for themselves…

“... And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death.”

Merlin could have sworn his heart froze, as his earlier doubts resurfaced.  _ What if I slip up…? What would happen to Catheryn…? Would he really execute me or…  _ He shuddered at the possibilities and wasn't sure whether he liked the King's final words on the matter or not…

“I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.” the King gave the signal for the executioner to do the deed. Most people could not bear to watch the act, so they’d turned their heads away. Nonetheless, it was a swift end.  “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”

“Merlin…” Catheryn tightened her hold on his arm. “Let's go find Gaius now, yeah?”

“Yes. Yes, let's go.”

Just as they went on their way, a commotion happened. The mother of executed sorcerer came out, wailing. “There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son!”

Merlin couldn't see what good her words were. He had no doubt her hatred of the King was just as strong.

“And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.

“Seize her!” The King ordered his guards and knights, but she vanished in a swirl of wind and dust.

_ An eye for an eye? What can be exchanged for dignity, then? Nothing...   _ Catheryn thought as she and Merlin went on to find the Court Physician. They made their way into the palace where Merlin asked a guard for directions. The guard directed them up a quiet flight of stairs.

“What’s wrong?” Catheryn asked, worried by the silence that seemed to envelop them all of a sudden. “Merlin… I’m right here. I want to help you…” she was beginning to feel a ripple of magic and she glanced around to be sure that no one was in the vicinity. 

Merlin’s eyes had turned gold when she looked at him again.  _ He's panicking. Have to calm him down.  _ She thought, hiding her worry underneath a kind, gentle image. “Emrys… Please… We will be fine here. No one can hurt us.”

Almost reluctantly, the magic faded away and Merlin came back to his senses. His face paled upon realizing where they were, eyes wide in fear. “Cath?” he was shaking, looking every bit a scared and cornered man.

“It’s alright.” Catheryn moved to hug him. “Gaius’ chambers are just up ahead. Shall we go?” She gently lead helped him refocus on their surroundings, coaxing him to move upstairs. 

#  **_→ The Physician’s Chambers ←_ **

Upon entering the room, they were met with a scene. An old man, Gaius, they’d learned, had been looking for something in the higher shelves, but the wooden railing along the spiral staircase broke and he fell. 

 

Merlin reacted on instinct and the world beyond the two magic users seemed to pause. Catheryn pointed to their left. “There’s a bed over there.” she told him before watching as he moved the bed with his magic. When time flowed normally once more, the old man landed straight on the soft mattress and pillow rather than the floor.

The man hurriedly turned towards them, mouth slightly opened for a few moments, before he asked, “What did you just do?”

**} Gaius’ Point Of View {**

They were silent for a while before the little girl answered me in a factual manner. “My brother saved your life.” her eyes held a promise of vengeance, most likely should anything happen to her brother. I studied them for awhile before saying, “If anyone had seen that…” but I stopped at the unmistakable tremors

The young man seemed to be panicking and I believed I could understand why. “I know what it was.” I said, hoping to calm him before his magic burst out. Magic usually goes uncontrolled when one is in a panic. “I just want to know where you learned how to do it.”

“No-nowhere! I swear…!” 

“Where did you study?... Answer me!”

“Merlin did not study anywhere!” the little girl almost shouted at me, though my thoughts had just registered the name. “He could use it since birth. He never had to learn anything.” her eyes narrowed at me, and such cold eyes she had at the moment.

“I see. Just one last question.” the girl tensed at my words, she seems quite protective. “Are you Hunith’s son?” the young man nodded at me, looking quite wary. “No worries. Just be careful not to let others see.”

**} End of Gaius’ Point of View {**

Merlin felt himself sag at Gaius’ words. “Th-thank you, Gaius.” he felt very much relieved for both his sake and Catheryn’s. He had no idea what he would have done if Gaius reacted badly and handed him to the King.

“Well, you better place your things in the room upstairs.” Gaius pointed them to what looked to be a storage-room-turned-bedroom. “Gaius.” Catheryn called out as Merlin took their bags upstairs. “Here’s a letter from Hunith.” She handed the man an envelope before following her brother.

Gaius sat at his desk before reading the letter. 

_ “Dear Gaius, I turn to you for we feel lost and don't know who to trust. It is our wish that Merlin and Catheryn could finally move on from a certain ordeal and that they may gain more control over their gifts. Ours is a small village and they are certainly not feeling any better or safer here. We fear what might happen should they stay. They need a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help them, Merlin especially, find a purpose for themselves. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for children, whether hers or not, keep them safe, and may the gods shield you all.” _

##  **_→ Griffon Landing ←_ **

“Morgana?” the King addressed his ward, who was looking gravely out the window, eyes resting on the courtyard. The young lady’s sorrow filled blue eyes looked from the executioner’s block to the king. “I’m not as heartless as you, Uther.” she spoke, her arms were crossed over her chest and her hands were closed tightly around her elbows. 

“Heartless?” he asked, barely holding back his fury at being accused as such. “I have brought peace and justice to this land!” 

“By killing people who have not hurt anyone? Oh yes. How honorable of you.” Morgana rolled her eyes as she spoke, thinking of how hurt the man’s friends and family would be. She sympathized with the man’s mother, whose  grief and anger would no doubt turn into hatred soon.

“You were not around twenty years ago. You do not know the cruelty and despair magic has brought to these lands!” 

“How long will you be punishing people for something that happened so long ago?!”   


“Until they see that there is no room for magic in my kingdom!” He turned around and began walking away at this point. “You will join us in our festivities tonight. If you can’t respect me, at least respect our finest singer.” He could only just keep the fury from his voice.

Morgana clicked her tongue before shouting after him. “You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you’ll make!” 


	2. Meetings

  _Merlin…_

Merlin woke with a start, relaxing only because of Catheryn. She was curled up to his chest and seemed to be sleeping peacefully, a rare occurrence for both of them. He smiled at his surrogate sister, gently combing his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

_Merlin…_

He must still be half asleep, since the voice hadn’t stopped calling his name yet. He gently nudged Catheryn, not wanting to be late for his new, if unofficial, job as Gaius’ apprentice. “Cath. We need to get ready for the day.” he whispered, knowing that neither of them would be alright if they separated.

“Hmm…?” Catheryn yawned, looking much like a cat. “Good morning…” she greeted sleepily, rubbing her eyes while trying to stretch her back.

_Merlin…_

“Do you hear that?” he asked her as they both got out of bed. Catheryn looked at him in question, head tilted to the right. Her face was scrunched up in a frown as she concentrated. “I can sense at least two other magical beings in the castle…” she told him after a moment, before backtracking. “Make that three others, aside from us, though I sense no ill will from any of them.”

_Merlin…_

“Let’s investigate later.” Merlin opened the door before gesturing for her to go out. “After you.” he said with a hint of teasing. Catheryn huffed, arms crossed over her chest. “Not a lady…” she grumbled before going ahead. He followed after her, chuckling lightly at her attitude.

“Ah, good. You’re both up.” Gaius was brewing a batch of potions in the corner of his chambers. “Just a minute, I have deliveries I need you to make.” he said as he placed herbs into the pot. “That’s fine.” Merlin spoke at the same time Catheryn said, “Could we have breakfast?”

“Of course. There’s porridge on the table over there and two sets of bowls and utensils. I also got you water for bathing.”

Merlin and Catheryn easily fell into a routine, where Catheryn added more porridge to Merlin’s bowl before they began to eat. “Hunith and Will would both be devastated if you didn’t eat right, Merlin.” she told him when he gave her a seemingly resigned look. “I would have gotten more later, Cath.”

“You and I both know you wouldn’t have.”

Gaius observed their interaction with a raised brow, contemplating what could have lead to his dear old friend taking the young girl in. Once the two were finished eating and bathing, Gaius gave them their list of deliveries. “Here, there’s Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Anne.” Catheryn took the two bottles and placed them in a sack. “And this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.”

Merlin nodded as he took the potion from the physician. “Where exactly are they, at this hour?” he asked, not wanting to get himself and Catheryn lost in the citadel. Gaius informed them of the areas (and told them in a quiet tone to “... lay low and avoid being noticed…”)

#  _**→ Training Grounds ←** _

They were making their way back to the castle for lunch when they heard a rather arrogant voice ask, “Where's the target?”

Catheryn gave Merlin a look. “I’ll be with you. I know how you are about these kinds of people.” she said before taking Merlin’s hand in hers. They continued walking and tried to ignore the scene in the training area. They could hear the knights laughing for whatever reason before they heard someone say, “I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, my lord?”

“Teach him a lesson. Go on.” One of the knights suggested, not even attempting to smother his amusement. Merlin took a deep breath before turning to see what was going on, exactly. “This will teach him.” a blond haired knight said, readying himself to throw a knife. The knife flew from his hand and hit the shield, thankfully, and not the young man holding it up. “Hey, now! That’s dangerous, my friend!” Merlin announced, Catheryn staying far enough away to not get hurt but close enough to assist if need be.

The blond knight turned to face him, blue eyes regarding Merlin’s stature. “Do I know you?” he asked, arrogant and very, very annoying in Merlin’s opinion. “I’m Merlin. Who are you to treat him like that?” his eyes met the knight’s own and he refused to back down. “You do not know me?” the knight had a look of surprise on his face. “A prattish arse?” the blond made a sound of annoyance. “I could have you thrown in the dungeons for that!”

“Why? Are you the king?” Merlin asked in a mocking tone. “No. I’m his son. **Prince** Arthur.” Catheryn could not handle it anymore and decided to intervene. “Prince or not, at the end of the day, we are all people.” Merlin spoke slowly, as if he were speaking with a child. “Merlin, we need to head back to Gaius’ study.” Catheryn said as she stepped over to them. 

“Hah! Tell Gaius that your... **_friend_ ** here will be in the dungeons for a while.” Catheryn gave the man a long, cold stare. It was rather unnerving, if Arthur were honest. “My brother and I don’t really agree with your ways. Just because you are more experienced in battle compared to us, you believe you have all the right to hurt us…” Catheryn became quiet at for a moment before pulling her brother away. “We have to go see a our new acquaintance, remember?”

Arthur was shocked, so much so that he could only watch as the two strangers disappeared into the castle.

#  _**→ Hallways ←** _

“I was very annoyed at him, too!” Catheryn huffed as she walked with Merlin. “Just because he is in a high position, he thinks he’s immortal or untouchable! The nerve!” She stops speaking only when Merlin’s strides came to a stop. “Merlin?” her voice held concern for her brother. “Nevermind. It’s nothing.” he said, faintly smiling at her. “Let’s go meet our caller, shall we?” Catheryn nodded at his words, though she frowned at how he disregarded his own worries and problems… _Just as always…_

They walked in relative silence after that. Until they reached the dungeons, of course.

“Cold cells?” Merlin asked, not sure whether to be amused or worried. “They think cold dungeon cells will keep magic users from escaping?” he shook his head, exasperated. “You’d think they would know by now that they need magic restraining objects to keep escapes from happening…” Catheryn nodded at the observation. “Maybe there are more cells further in?” she asked before Merlin pulled her arm, holding her against the wall. “There are guards over there. They seem tired, but they would notice us if we continue on.”

“I’ve got it.” She reassured him before her blue eyes turned gold. _“_ _Slǽpan.”_ The guards promptly fell asleep, slumping into their chairs. “See, all good. We won’t get caught or hurt as long as we have each other’s back.” Merlin gave her an appreciative look before they walked to what appeared to be the entrance of a cavern. Catheryn walked in first. “I truly hope we won’t get into trouble, here…” Merlin whispered mostly to himself before walking after his sister.

“Who are you and why have you been calling Merlin?” she all but shouted to the empty cave. “Catheryn! Don’t try to enrage a magical being! We don’t even know what we could be facing up against…” Merlin was startled as he heard what could only be wings flapping. It wasn’t long before a large dragon landed before the pair, golden eyes studying them both. “Ah, young warlock. How small you are for such a great destiny.” the dragon then looked imploringly at Catheryn. “Hmm… How peculiar that you are here.” he said, sounding shocked.

(At least, Merlin thinks he was shocked. He has no experience with dragons, though, so he could not be entirely sure.)

“I won’t let those visions come true.” She spoke as though she was warning the dragon. “Wait, are you speaking of the prophecy?” Merlin asked, confused as to why the blond girl was seemingly annoyed with the dragon. “Yes.” she answered, glaring at the dragon like she expected it to agree. “It seems I do not need to tell you of your destiny, young warlock.” the dragon breathed out a puff of smoke. “I shall simply tell you this. None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.”

Catheryn scowled at the beast. “That is true, but the future is split in two paths. We will never let one of the two happen.” she said with such determination. “Whatever path you take, the end result shall be the same.” The dragon spoke with such authority that Merlin worried about Catheryn’s reactions. “The future you see is different from the one I see.” She told the dragon before taking Merlin’s hand in her own. “You know which one of us has a better Sight, dragon. Don’t ever forget who I am.”

The dragon roared as they made their way out of the cavern.

#  **_→ Prince’s Chambers ←_ **

The royal chambers were, naturally, spacious. There was a bed large enough for three or four full grown men. It was placed at the center of the room. To its left was a large window overlooking the courtyard below, where peasants and noblemen alike were milling about. Opposite the window were the doors. The bed face the right hand side of the room, where a study desk could be found. Prince Arthur sat behind the desk, looking pensive and confused.

**_“I’m Merlin. Who are you to treat him like that?”_ **

**_“Prince or not, at the end of the day, we are all people.”_ **

He sighed, not knowing why he even bothered with those words. “I am the prince. I have no reason at all to heed the words of a peasant…!” he told himself before taking a deep breath. “Morris!” He called, satisfied that the servant entered his chambers not even five seconds later.

“The feast won’t begin until the Lady Helen arrives, Sire.” the man had bowed upon entry and had yet to rise. “I am aware of that. I wish to hunt for a while.” Arthur frowned the fact, mentally berating himself for forgetting. How did Morris know, anyway? He wasn’t musing that loudly, was he?

“I am aware of that.” He said, hoping that his confidence was enough to fool the lad. “I wish to hunt for a while.” 

#  **_→ Hallways ←_ **

It did not take long for Arthur to be prepared for his impromptu hunting. He sighed once more before leaving his chambers. On his way to the stables, he saw the two peasants from earlier exit the dungeons. Before they could notice him, he hid around the corner of the hallway, listening intently.

“That **_beast_ ** has no idea what he speaks of.” the girl spoke with a huff. “Well, maybe if you two just talk it out, you wouldn’t fight with each other?” the boy, Merlin as he recalled, had an amused air about him.

Arthur frowned at the idea of a beast living in the castle.

“Yes, well. If he learned to appreciate my talents, then perhaps we could get along in the future.”

Arthur suddenly felt quite silly. Perhaps they were talking of a possible suitor for the girl, though she looks no older than fourteen. Likely, even, that she was younger than fourteen.

“Well, next time, you could ask him for flowers and sunshine!” Merlin’s voice was full amusement and laughter. “Merlin! I’m not a lady!” she retaliated. “And even if you were a delicate lady, you would not even toy with the idea of pestering him for flowers?”

Arthur shook his head before continuing on his way, berating himself for listening for so long.

“Would you believe that he and I are supposed to be friends at the very least!?” the girl’s shout was loud enough to be heard across the hallway and Arthur found himself pitying whoever thought they could court her.

#  **_→ Court Room ←_**  

Arthur never did get to hunt. For on his way to the woods, Lady Helen entered the gates of Camelot.

It was late afternoon when Lady Helen was welcomed by the royal family, including the King’s ward. “Lady Helen.” King Uther held her hand as a form of greeting. ”Welcome to Camelot.” He told her before releasing her hand. “I am honored to be performing in this lovely city.” She said with a smile. “The honor is ours.” The king gave Morgana a pointed look when her smile seemed to waver.

Morgana scowled once Lady Helen had gone to her guest chambers. Her dark skinned maidservant had simply placed a hand on her shoulder to get the fair skinned lady to calm down, even for a little. “Shall we get you dressed for the feast, My Lady?”

“Yes. Thank you, Gwen.”

Arthur watched their exchange, feeling that familiar tinge of jealousy at seeing how deep and true their bond was. Gwen seemed to know exactly what Morgana needed and how to give it to her with no problem. Morgana was fiercely protective of her, as well. The two were so close, Morgana claimed they were best friends. Arthur wished he could find someone like that for himself.

A true friend, at least, for he knew whenever he married, it would be for politics and not for love.

 _If only I could leave this part of my life and have someone who sees me as myself...._ He thought as he made his way to the training grounds. _If I can not vent while hunting, I should at least be able to work these feelings out of my system through sparring._

# →Physician's Chambers ** _←_**

"Ah, Merlin. Catheryn. Just in time." Gaius told them as they entered. "I need you to deliver this to Lady Helen." He handed a vial of clear liquid to Merlin. "What is it?" Catheryn asked, studying the vial. "It's a tonic for the throat. To help prepare her for her performance." Merlin pocketed the vial before turning around to leave. "Oh, Catheryn. I need some assistance brewing these potions." Merlin froze up.

"Go, Merlin. We're in the castle. No one will hurt either of us here." Catheryn gently nudged him out the door.

"I'll be quick. I promise." Merlin gave her a meaningful look as he spoke before hurrying on his way.

"Alright. You may ask me any questions, now." arms crossed over her chest, Catheryn gave Gaius a scathing look. The old physician was startled for a few seconds before he regained his bearing. "Yes, well. How do you and Merlin know each other?" he asked, returning to his potions. "And before anything else, I truly do need assistance." Catheryn raised a brow, though Gaius could not see her expression, as he was turned away from her. "Pass me the pestle while you begin your story."

Catheryn took the pestle from the table to her left and held it to Gaius. "It's not a happy story." She said before recounting the events in a hard, cold manner, like she was simply an overseer of the whole story of their meeting. By the time she finished with the tale, Merlin had returned. He had a frightened look on hi face and his skin was paler than usual. Which prompted Catheryn to tend to him. "Is something wrong? What happened?" she asked him. 

"I saw... Spell book... Not her... Reflection..."

Catheryn's eyes narrowed and Gaius gasped as Merlin explained.


End file.
